How Ron and Hermione should have made up
by Angel-Magic-Symphony
Summary: tittle says it all, how i believe Ron and Hermione should have made up, includes a crying Hermione, a sweet Ron and kissing


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately.

supper short, i know, but i keep it simple. lol

* * *

><p>I was silently wiping away the traitorous tears that escaped my eyes in case Harry heard. Damn him! Damn that bloody idiot! How could he do this to Harry, to me… to <em>us?<em> My heart broke the moment he crossed the protective enchantments and dissaperated, I will never forgive him for this, I won't, _I can't._ It's been so hard these past weeks without him, Harry is great and I love him dearly, but without Ron here, I feel as if I am half of who I was when he was here, because you can't have Hermione without Ron, you just can't.

"Hermione!"

"What's wrong Harry? Are you alright?" I reply, instantly waking up from my heartbreak induced slumber

"It's ok, everything's fin. More than fine. I'm great. There's someone here" he said with a sort of cautious grin.

"What do you mean? Who-?" I start to say, but the sight before me completely impairs my ability to produce words.

He's here, soaking wet with a sword in one hand, I want to reach out and touch him to see if he really is here, but I don't think I could bear the disappointment if it all turned out to be a dream… again. My eyes search over his face, drinking it all in, every freckle, his pink lips, that long nose, and piercing blue eyes that make me feel as if I could fall into them if I looked for too long.

I'm right in front of him now, he's so close I could feel him breathe, it's really him. He looks at me and gives me a weak sort of smile, and that's when I snap.

"Ouch- ow- gerroff! What the-? Hermione- OW!"

"You- complete- arse- Ronald- Weasley! You- crawl- back- here- after- weeks- and –weeks-oh-"

I was just about to ask Harry for my wand when Ron suddenly pulled me into him, wrapping his arms completely around me and holding me close. I'm shocked to say the least as this is something Ron would never do, but at the same time I feel relieved that he's here and that he's real and safe. I had worried so much that he would get killed being on his own.

After a few moments to let the shock ware off, I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him back as he hid his face in my hair.

"Hermione" he whispered in my ear, and that was all it took for me to break.

The tears came so sudden I had no way of stopping them or the wretched sobs that came with them. I hid my face in his chest, clawing at his back and pulling him closer to me for the reassurance that he was alive and well.

"Ron" I'm able to say between my crying, it seems to be the only thought going through my head

"Shhh… it's alright, I'm here, I'm here" He says as he places a kiss upon my head, and I don't know if it's just me but I think I can hear him crying too.

"Ron" I choke out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Hermione" he whispers to me, and his voice cracks a bit on my name.

I pull back to look at his face and he wipes away my tears, and I his, tears it seems, make his eyes more impossibly blue. I breathe a sigh of content as I look into them, it had been so long, I thought I would sooner die before I ever saw them.

He takes my face in his hands and looks at me intently before he speaks.

"I thought I would die before I ever saw you again… before I ever saw your beautiful face again, excuse me if I stare… but I can't seem to help myself, I feel like a man who's been wandering around in a desert and all of a sudden finds an ocean…. Utter bliss." He says with a trace of awe, his eyebrows make a wrinkle where they meet and I reach up to smooth it out.

"I swear to Merlin and Dumbledore, if you ever put me through that again Ronald Bilius Weasley, I will murder you" I growl out before instinct and desperation took over and I pulled his face towards mine.

With our arms wrapped around each other tightly once more, I could feel the little part of me that went missing when he left return. Kissing him was incredible, I never thought I would ever have a chance to taste his lips, so soft and warm yet with a burning desire of something I can't describe. I just know that for a moment I feel complete and free of the burden of the world.

We broke apart for a much needed dose of air, both of us smiling like fools. He touched his forehead to mine and began to rub delicious circles into my neck.

"I swear to Merlin and Dumbledore that I will never put _us_ through that again." He promises, and he says it with such conviction that I can do nothing but believe him.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review! <strong>


End file.
